


Disguise

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Adventures of The Scarred [18]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: Avarice reflects on the previous day and herself





	Disguise

It was early the next morning when Avarice awoke. She opened her eyes, happy to find herself in a large comfortable bed covered in black satin sheets at the Go, Oasis in Emon. The large room was still dark, heavy curtains drawn across the windows, but her infernal eyes had no problem seeing the space around her. Her room had been decorated with care, each piece meticulously chosen by Millicent in their absence to mimic the style of the original Go, Oasis in Westrunn. The black wood of the desk and bed was beautifully carved and detailed with vines and flowers and the purple and green accents in the curtains and chair cushions tied beautifully with it all. The only thing that really differentiated it from her original room was there was no portrait of her and Dragomir on the wall. She would remedy that soon enough, she promised herself. She turned slightly to face Dragomir, still asleep, and smiled as she surveyed his face. Her smile fell when she remembered the conversation she had with Millicent last night.

Millicent had tried to give her what she had wanted for as long as she could remember, to be human. Millicent had offered her a wish from a djinn. One wish for whatever Millicent wanted, and she had offered to use it to make Avarice human. It was so, so tempting, but her fear had won out. Djinn were not known for being the most straightforward with their wish granting. Avarice feared that if she were to make that wish something terrible might happen in the progress. What if she became human, but 50 years older than she already was or if she was stuck a human with horns and a tail? So the wish was sent back, deemed too dangerous by the group to be kept. But it wasn’t losing the wish that had plagued her mind that night, it was the look on Dragomir’s face when he realized truly just how much she hated how she looked. Avarice had never told him just how deeply her hatred of her appearance ran, but last night it was made all too obvious. There was such a sadness when he realized how much she wanted to be anything but what she was, and it was a sadness she put there.

Dragomir was still sleeping as Avarice slipped out of bed and headed to the full length mirror Millicent had placed in the room. She looked at herself and all she saw were flaws. Her eyes were white and pupil less, her black and twisted horns jutted from her head, her canines pointed, sharper than normal teeth should be, her skin was pink, not brown or beige or cream, and she had a gods damned tail. She hated everything she saw that made her different from her human father. She left the mirror only for a moment to reach into her bag and pull out a gaudy purple hat with a white feather. She returned and gave herself one more look, taking in all that she hated, and placed that hat on her head. Suddenly, her horns and tail were gone. Her white eyes were green, her teeth were normal and straight, and her skin was cream colored. She looked… human. For extra measure she turned her onyx hair ginger red. She looked in the mirror and saw not a tiefling she hated, full of traits she despised, but her father’s daughter. This woman had never known the awful hate and bigotry of the world. This woman was welcomed into buildings and businesses. This woman was everything she wanted to be. 

For a moment she let her mind wander, imagining what her life would be like if she were human. People wouldn’t give her nasty looks on the street. She would be welcome in every bar and tavern in the city and beyond. There would be no immediate distrust in people’s eyes. She would be good, a daughter Dryden Brigand could be proud of. Maybe… maybe she could start over. Be someone different than Avarice. She was never really Avarice to begin with, was she? Avarice was just a name given to a desperate girl hiding from her past. That wasn’t really who she was anymore, was it? And most of all, Avarice was a tiefling name. If she wasn’t a tiefling anymore, she would be free to be anyone she wanted to be.

A stirring noise from the bed caused her to rip the hat off of her head before Dragomir could see her and the smile that had formed on her face as she viewed herself fell. She wished he could see her like that, this fantasy of a human woman she had concocted. She wanted to be that for him. Someone like him, worthy of him, but she never would be. She would always be the tiefling woman staring back at her in the mirror. All the disguises in the world couldn’t change that. 


End file.
